The Dragneel Siblings- The Return (Hiatus)
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: Zeref, Katsu, Natsu, and Melody return to Earthland. But, they have no memory of the people they knew in the past! Will they regain their memories, or live life without knowing anyone? Sequel to "The Dragneel Siblings", read that first! Rated T for mild swearing. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! I own the OC's and plot! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragneel Siblings: The Return**

Lucy's POV

Today is September 21st, X793. It's been exactly two years since Natsu died. On this day last year, I had a major meltdown. And I occasionally have meltdowns on the most random days and the most random times. Here's how much has changed. Gray no longer strips, well, sometimes, Elfman hasn't said "man" since, Juvia is no longer a stalker, Mira is back to her old badass self, Cana no longer drinks, pretty much everything was opposite. Our team was still active, and we kept the name "Team Natsu" in his honor. Gajeel had joined our team, so did Lisanna. I hear bells ringing now. Gildarts is back. The guild doors are opened and Gildarts enters.

"Hi Fairy Tail!" The guild mumbles some hellos. "Where's Natsu? Isn't now the time he would come challenge me?" I balled by hands into fists and gritted my teeth. Mira and Cana walked over to Gildarts.

"Don't mention _him,_ idiot." Mira whispered, or growled, hard to tell.

"What do you mean? Is he trying to launch some sneak attack? Natsu! Come on out! You can't fool me that easily!" Cana and Mira continued to try to stop Gildarts as he was rambling on about Natsu. He walked up to me. "Hey, you're his best friend, right? Lucy! Do you know where he is?" The guild froze. I stood up. The next thing to be heard was flesh making contact with flesh. I had slapped Gildarts. Right across his face.

"Never say that name again. And do you even know when to shut up?" I growled and walked out of the guild hall followed by Happy.

Normal POV

Gildarts sat at the bar next to Makarov rubbing his cheek.

"What was that about? Never say that name? And where is Natsu?" He asked. The guild members all hung their heads.

"Gildarts," Makarov spoke up. "Natsu is dead. He died on this day exactly two years ago." Gildarts froze.

"G-gone for two years and the kid goes and dies. T-tell me more."

"He found out he was the demon, E.N.D, and an immortal being. He also has been the younger brother of Zeref and Igneel is his real father. He was reunited with his family. In the end, we had no choice but to kill him if we wanted Earth Land to survive." Makarov spoke clearly, despite the fact that it was obvious he was holding back tears.

"No. I refuse to believe that. What happened to the energetic kid who made it his number one goal to become s-class? Where's that kid who could never beat me in a fight?" Gildarts hands became fists.

"Gildarts…" Cana whispered.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS NATSU?!" The guild fell silent. Some sobs could be heard.

Little did the guild know, a group of people were on the outskirts of Magnolia, and they didn't have many memories.

"What do we do, onii-chan?" Asked a girl with long, wavy pink hair tied up in a ponytail. The man she spoke to with black hair, her brother, looked up from the ground.

"I don't know. We can't enter the city. We remember everything except for people. 400-something years of memories are hard to get back, Melody."

"Zeref. You aren't helpful at all. Don't worry little sister, I'm sure we'll remember soon." A pink and black ombre haired girl rubbed newly-named Melody's back as Zeref walked away mumbling something about fresh air. Just then, a boy with spiky salmon hair walked to the group carrying meat and wood. "Natsu, you're back. Now please fix the fire." Natsu lit his hand on fire and brought it to the pile of wood.

"Katsu, yes I am. And the fire is fixed." He said, obviously mocking her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Natsu! I have a job for you," Zeref reentered the clearing. "Bring Melody into the town and see if anyone recognizes you. But don't make it too obvious of who you are. Try blending in with the crowd. Stop by the cemetery and make sure we're not dead, as to the rest of the world, we might be." Natsu and Melody nodded at Zeref's orders and headed towards the town.

Natsu's POV

I walk through Magnolia with my little sister behind me. We look around to see if we can uncover any memories.

"Onii-chan, there's the cemetery!" Melody said to me motioning towards a cemetery. I nodded and followed her towards the cemetery. We pulled our hoods over our heads and walked towards the most crowded part. It had a silver flowery arch as an entrance and it read:

 **In this area, special graves lie. A demon, a dragon, a fairy, a spriggan, and two dark mages. But underneath these mythical creatures, are the Dragneels. Or the family that has cheated death for centuries.**

I gulped and Melody gasped. We walked into the area and looked at the graves. There were six graves. Our parents, and us. And since when was I a fairy?!

"Hey, can you move? I wanna see the Salamander's grave. I came all the way from Bosco to see it!" A strange man tapped me on the shoulder and I pulled my hood up even more to assure I wasn't recognized. I lit my hands on fire and prepared to destroy the graves, Melody did the same. The man screamed and ran. Just then, I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around to see a way too familiar blonde haired girl glaring at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my best friend's grave? Natsu's grave will not be destroyed." She growled. I gasped.

"B-best f-friend?" I stuttered. This girl knew me? And she was my best friend? "I-I…"

"Was about to turn it to ash? Not while I'm around. You and your girlfriend over there are coming back to Fairy Tail with me!"

"GIRLFRIEND?! I'M HIS SISTER!" Melody yelled clearly pissed off.

"Well, either way, you're coming too!" This familiar blonde girl dragged us all the way across town to this "Fairy Tail" place. We arrived in front of a big building and were pushed inside.

"Everyone, I found these two about to destroy the Dragneel graves! I say we either kill them or hold them prisoner!" At this blonde girl's shout, a few people stood up. They were major familiar as well. One was a scary red haired girl, the next had short white hair, one a half-naked dark haired guy, another looked really young and had long blue hair, and the last had many piercings and spiky black hair.

"Bring them to Master Makarov. Let him decide what be done to these two criminals." The redhead said. The blonde released me and the naked guy alongside the piercing guy walked forward. Before they reached us, Melody and I combined our flames and made a giant signal flame tower. Katsu and Zeref should be here shortly. Our hoods still not revealing our hair or faces, we used fire to defend ourselves. Some of the guild members stepped back, teary-eyed. Including the blonde from earlier. A girl with short blue hair was rubbing her back.

"Come on Lu-chan! Fight!" The girl with short blue hair said with a small fist pump.

"I c-can't… Those f-flames, they remind me of N-natsu." She sobbed. Me? We continued throwing fire punches and kicks until Zeref and Katsu showed up. Katsu in her demon takeover form, Zeref with demon magic in hand. Both wore hoods. Katsu ran up to us after fighting her way through and teleported us away.

Gray's POV

Dammit! They got away! It was hard to fight; they were too familiar. I looked around the guild and saw how many people were injured from just two mages fighting. That magic power though. It was too familiar. It reminded me of Natsu. I know it couldn't have been him. He faded away in front of our eyes. And besides, Natsu wasn't the only fire mage out there. The girl with him was using fire power as well. Moments later, Wendy returned with the Master and Gildarts. He looked around at the burning, destroyed guild hall. He looked up, wide-eyed, and saw the gigantic opening from the flame tower the duo created.

"Who did this?" Master spoke after a few moments.

"It was two fire mages, Gramps. They made a giant fire pillar as a signal because later two more mages showed up, one with teleportation magic, and they left." I explained. Gramps looked around at the guild. People were attempting to stand, or groaning in pain. He balled his hands into fists and started glowing with a dark aura. He grew into his giant form and growled.

"I will not allow anyone to bring harm to my children, despite how minor the injury. We will track where they went. The entire guild is coming as soon as everyone is healed."

Natsu's POV

"You really saved our butt's out there, guys. Thanks!" I said with a grin.

"Be more careful next time. It was a simple enough mission; you should've been able to complete it without us having to come help." Katsu said filing her nails. I rolled my eyes and Zeref stood up.

"Katsu! Be more kind. Our younger siblings tried their best to complete the task, but something got in the way. You should show more sympathy." This time, it was Katsu who rolled her eyes.

"We found our graves," Melody said, clearly trying to change the subject. "Apparently, we are dead to the world. When we were about to destroy the graves, an idiotic blonde came and took us 'prisoner'. She also said I was Natsu's _g-girlfriend_! How stupid is she? We look the same and even if we weren't siblings, I wouldn't date someone that gross!" Melody ranted.

"Wow, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, no offense onii-chan!" I shook my head. Just then, I heard rumbling. In the distance, heading towards us, trees were falling. Moments later, a giant could be seen in the distance. We pulled up our hoods and rapidly gathered our stuff, no time to talk. We ran as far as we could, changing direction, but we continued to be followed by the giant. Below the giant, were people. Were those people _helping_ the giant? I thought people and giants were enemies? I don't have time to think about this. The people and the giants have caught up with us. We have no choice but to fight. I turned and lit my hands on fire, Melody did the same. Katsu transformed and Zeref used demon magic, but not takeover. We threw our strongest spells at the large, and I mean _large,_ group of mages. But they were just too powerful. They all had a certain mark somewhere on their bodies. They must be a mage guild, based on how large the group is and how they all have that mark. Melody sent a fireball towards the giant, who shrunk to his original size, a dwarf. Katsu, Zeref, Melody, and I were confused now. This small old man frightened us?

"You four. You messed with my children. Now you will pay the price." He put two large magic balls in each of his hands, a spell we couldn't identify. The blonde girl stopped him though.

"Master, I have a request. Before killing them, can we remove the hoods? I want to see the people who share the same magic power as N-natsu." The master of this guild nodded at the girl's request. Four people walked up to us, one to each person. The blonde to me, the stripper to Melody, the redhead scary chick to Zeref, and the one with piercings to Katsu. They all nodded to each other and removed our hoods. The blonde who removed mine gasped and took a few steps back before falling to the ground.

"N-natsu…" Tears welled up in her eyes and I tilted my head. The guild members had stepped back as well. How did they know me? The master of the guild shook his head and mumbled something, which I could hear great thanks to my amazing hearing.

"That poor child. He just can't die." I blinked. Can't die? I know I've been alive for over 400 years, but how long does the average human live? Well, I'm actually a demon. But still!

"What are you talking about, old guy?" I asked, arms crossed. Before he could respond, the blonde jumped to her feet and ran over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug and I let out a small gasp. I pushed her away. "Stay away from me. I don't know who you are. I don't know who any of you are!" Everyone gasped. Some people had tears forming in their eyes. The blonde's small sobs turned into large wails.

"Natsu, you don't remember us? We're Fairy Tail! Your family! I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Your best friend. That's Happy, you hatched his egg. Over there is Gray and Erza, your team!" I glared at everyone and mumbled, "Lies. All lies!" Then ran over to Katsu who teleported us all away.

Lucy's POV

He doesn't remember us. I sat on the ground where he left me. One hand on my forehead, one over my mouth. My best friend. The man I love. He sees me as an enemy now. Did he come back from the dead? Two years ago, Natsu and his real family disappeared in front of our eyes. Then when he comes back, he doesn't remember us. My crys get softer, but I feel worse. Even Erza shed a tear. Gray swallowed and bit back a cry. Happy flew over to me and landed in my lap.

"Dun cry, Lushy. Maybe Natsu just lost his memory because of that whole fading away thing. He'll get it back. I know he will!" I pet Happy on the head and smiled. He'd be back. He always comes back.

Natsu's POV

My siblings and I sit on a log in a forest. We are still on the outskirts of Magnolia, just in a different part. That Lucy girl, was she really my best friend? Their reactions when our hoods were removed seemed so real. Like they actually knew us. And after all, they did know my name. I looked into the setting sun. Every sunset, it looks so much like there are two people standing there. The people in the sunset are a demon and a dragon, who each turn into a human. One black haired, one pink haired. They seemed so familiar, just like all the people from that "Fairy Tail" guild. I clutched the scarf around my neck. I would take it off, but it just seems to important. I refuse to take it off. Besides, Katsu and Melody have matching lockets with portraits of four kids and their parents. It's hard to tell if those kids are us or not.

"Natsu, think back to when we first woke up here in the forest. What was the thing you said?" Zeref asked. I tilted my head, then thought really hard.

"Hm… when we first woke up in the forest with no memories… Lu-cy, Lucy. Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia!" Zeref nodded vigorously and Katsu and Melody got the hint as well. That Lucy girl. She wasn't lying when she said I was her best friend! I still don't remember a thing about her, but if I go back to that Fairy Tail place, could I fix everything?


	2. Chapter 2

Um, hi everyone. This isn't a new chapter, sorry about that. But this is actually one of those dreaded "hiatus" notes. I was thinking all day today and all night last night of what I could do for this chapter. But nothing came to my head. So think of this as a timeout on this story, because I have a bad case of [cue the "dun, dun, duuuuuns!] WRITER'S BLOCK. I'm so sorry minna! This hiatus will end as soon as I get an idea for chapter 2! Please review of PM me some ideas. That would help a lot! Thanks for reading guys, bye for now.


End file.
